


Keith One-Shots

by FearLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Sad boi hours, vent fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearLove/pseuds/FearLove
Summary: Some Keith One-Shots to soothe my aching soul. May have some triggering and mature topics, so don't read if you're sensitive to that type of stuff. The chapters are named after whatever the story prompt is or the main aspect of the story. Most of the love chapters are pretty bitter or sad, so don't read this for smut or anything. This is low-key a vent work where I take everything out on the character I relate the most to from a show for children. Yeah, it's pretty sad. But I'm pretty sad so- it evens itself out.





	1. Cheater.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Experience fic

He cheated. Of course he fucking did. Keith could never enjoy the good things in life. He always gets happy only to be shot down by a reality check. Nobody loved him. Nobody will ever love him, at least, not like Lance did.

Now don't get it wrong, they hadn't dated for long. And it was sort of Keith's fault that Lance cheated... if you can call going to a mental institution his fault. Keith disappeared for a month. No contact with the outside world. When he got back, he was so relieved he would finally see Lance again, he had missed him so much!

When he got to school, he hugged Lance as tightly as he could, scared that he might vanish into thin air if Keith let him out of his sight. Lance just chuckled and acted as if everything was fine, which it was... until he started avoiding Keith.

For four days Keith was worrying about what he could have possibly done wrong. Terrified that Lance hated him for leaving for so long, mortified that they would 'break up'. 

Even though they had never officiated it. They had only made out and held hands, never actually defining whatever it was they had, which in the end, only hurt Keith more. Lance had all the right reasons to 'cheat'.

Keith was walking down the hallway to his fourth period when Pidge softly gasped at her phone. Keith looked over, intrigued. He told Pidge everything, so she knew about Lance and him. She turned her phone over to Keith and revealed a snapchat.

Lance was leaning on a girls shoulder in the back of a car while the girl played with the dog filter. Keith automatically let his eyes fixate on Lance, scared that it was exactly what he thought it was.

And it was, because in the second snap they kissed. No, actually, they made out. And the video cut off shuffling, as if the girl was moving to get on top of Lance.

Keith ugly cried in the bathroom for half an hour while Pidge waited outside.

The thing was, Keith had been in relationships, had been dumped, had been the dumper, but nothing ever felt the way it did when he was with Lance. When they kissed, it felt like he could soar. The world was just background noise to the bigger picture, Lance.

Keith had kissed his fair amount of people, but it always felt like a chore rather than something he experienced emotionally. It was a technicality, he would only make it more comfortable for the other person, never enjoying himself as much as them.

But when he kissed Lance, his world was colored in. When Lance touched him, his skin set on fire. They were meant to be, Keith had mused once upon a time.

Keith never approached Lance about it. Only becoming more and more distant from their mutual friends. Only a handful of people knew about them, so everyone that knew assumed they had just broken up and it was awkward.

But Lance still hugged him, still said hi in the hallway, still walked Keith to class. And Keith didn't have it in him to tell him he knew about the girl. So, he suffered in silence. Never telling Lance, and disappearing from school.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't smile and pretend everything was fine. His life was dependent on depression medication. He guessed it would help... if he overdosed. If he overdosed maybe it would all end... or maybe he would be unsuccessful and get the help he needed.

He was done with life. He was done with love. He was done with never being genuinely happy. He just needed it all to stop. He couldn't handle it anymore. It was time for him to be free.


	2. Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sad boi hours are 24/7 im sorry

"Wait, you knew him? Personally?"

"I knew all of them," he murmured. "At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago."

"What were they like?"

Some crumpled copy of a smile overtook Keith's face. "They were going to change the world."

And around them, the world burned.

Shiro, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk had been Keith's best friends, once upon a time. They were all joined at the hip, doing everything in their power to be around each other. They all just enjoyed each others company. Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't. Until they disappeared, and Keith was left with a lonely heart and a sad soul. They had been the mystery of the town, it was mortifying to think if Keith had gone with them, he would be gone, too. But at the same time, it wasn't. If Keith had decided to join them and go to the park at 1am maybe he would still be with them.

Maybe he wouldn't be stuck spending the rest of his life having people look at him as if he had just killed someone. Everyone had assumed Keith had something to do with the incident. That he knew something about what happened to the golden kids of Garrison High. But he honestly didn't. He knew jackshit about where they went, or where they were going.

They had made it seem urgent that he come, but he knew his mom wouldn't let him, even if he begged. It was a Tuesday, a school night.

Then they all disappeared, never to be seen again. The police did everything they could to find the four missing teens, only to come up with nothing. They dragged the lake, they searched every inch of the forests, they looked in the mountains.

May 4th, 2016, they went missing. Never to be seen again. Here one second, gone the next.

Keith wondered how he ended up here, standing on this cliff. This was where they had wanted him to meet them, but no, he hadn't come.

Now he would hopefully disappear, too.


	3. Two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im writing anymore

Two months into their relationship he once asked Keith how much he loved him and he just said "From here". He didn't get it and he got mad thinking that Keith had just been playing around.

Breaking up after almost two years later, he sent Lance a text message 6 months later saying, "To here."

He still didn't get it.

Keith didn't understand why he had loved that boy.

Why he had given him everything.

Why he had moved in with him.

Why he had kissed him.

Why he had given his virginity to him.

Why he had met his parents.

Why he had let him meet his parents.

Why he had hugged him.

Why he had cried over him.

Why he had loved him.

Or why he had broken up with him.

The only thing he did know, was that he wouldn't be able to love anyone if he was dead.

When he was dead, Keith corrected himself as he slashed his own neck.


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that most of these are p short. im making a rule to where it has to be at least 100 words before I post it. Starting next chapter.

"I trusted you!" Keith yelled as he threw the pillow at Lance.

"Well then, you can't exactly blame me, can you? That was your mistake!" Lance replied with a snarl as he pounced on Keith.

"You said you loved me! How is that my fault?!" Keith yelled as Lance's hands wrapped around his neck.

"You believed me." Lance said as he tightened his hold.

Keith tried to speak, to scream, but he choked on his tongue when Lance squeezed harder. Keith feared he would die.

Lance loosened his hold just enough for Keith to be able to breathe. "What is it, you idiot? Got something to say?"

"I still love you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

And then, Keith's neck snapped.


	5. Shut Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shshshshshhsh

"Shut up." Shiro muttered as Keith confessed how much he loved him.

"I just can't- what?" Keith physically deflated.

"I said, shut up." Shiro repeated.

"Why?"

"Because, Keith. You're 17. I... I just... I don't feel the same. Okay?"

"But... Shiro, I've known you forever, it was impossible for me not to fall in love with you."

"You love the idea of loving me."

"I love you, Shiro."

"Keith. Shut the fuck up before I pull the trigger."

"Shiro, you won't, you can't."

"I can, and I will." Shiro turned the safety off.

Keith gulped.

"You don't love me, Keith, you know jackshit about me."

"I love what I do know," Keith took a step forward, "And I know so much, Shiro."

"Shut up, Keith."

"I love how your nose scrunches up when you laugh,"

"Keith." Shiro warned.

"I love how during the summer you have freckles all over your face,"

"Keith. Shut. Up."

"I love that you know how to console me,"

"Keith," 

"I love how your eyebrows raise when you smile, I love how you sound like a kitten when you yawn,"

"I..."

"I love when you tell me stories,"

"Stop it."

Keith took a step forward, now he was three feet away from Shiro.

"I love when you tell me the stories of how you got your scars."

A tear fell down Shiro's cheek.

"I love that you swaddle me when I'm sick."

"No you don't, you always tell me to stop."

"I love it when you don't stop."

"Keith, I have to do this."

"No you don't, Shiro, you are in control."

"No I'm not, Keith. Honerva, she..."

"I know, Shiro. I know."

"No you don't. You don't understand anything. You have no idea who I am."

"Neither does she."

"She knows everything."

Shiro pulled the trigger.


	6. Who is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of these are triggering, but this one is hardcore. So like, don't read if you're sensitive to nonconsensual stuff.

"So... Who was that?" Lotor asked.

"Nobody!" Keith yelped and threw his phone. Not wanting to anger him.

"Keith, who was that?" Lotor asked, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"It was no one, I-I was playing a game," he stuttered.

"Why were you texting, then?" Lotor questioned, standing up to walk over with a snarl.

"I was logging in!" Keith said, backing up on the bed and hitting his back on the wall.

"Keith."

"Sir?"

"Who was it, pet?"

"No one! Just a friend!" 

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?" Lotor dug.

"Because I knew you would get-"

SLAP

Keiths eyes widened as Lotor slapped him, then they started to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to, I was scared." Keith apologized, trying to curl in on himself.

"Silence, pet. You're gonna be punished for lying to me, and for not answering my question correctly." Lotor said, walking over to the 'death dresser', or at least, that's what Keith called it.

Keith tried to get up and run to his safe room, he really didn't want to do anything like this today, he was too emotionally unstable to handle something like this right now.

"Lotor, stop. I don't want this."

"Who were you texting?"

"A friend."

"Which one?"

"Shiro."

"Shiro?"

"Mhm."

"Come here, you filthy cheater." Lotor said, no longer playing a role.

"Lotor, I wasn't-"

Lotor punched Keith in the ribs, and not like he normally did, this time it was hard.

Keith cried out, clutching his hands to his ribs, looking at Lotor with teary and betrayed eyes.

"This is your fault, Keith," but Keith already knew that, he also knew what came next.

"Bend over my leg, you've been bad."

"Lotor, I can't. Red."

"No safe words today, Keith. You betrayed your daddy, you will pay the price."

"Lotor. Red. Stop it."

"Come here, whore." Lotor grabbed Keith by the hair and bent him over his leg.

"Count or I'll add more."

"Lotor! Stop! Let go!" Keith wiggled underneath Lotors hand as he held Keith down. Keith started to cry. "I don't want this! I don't! I can't! Lotor! Stop, please!"

"No."

SLAP


End file.
